pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Shaken Confidence
(At the Aquacorde Pokémon Center) Ray- WHAT? Jason- I tried to convince him but he refuses to listen. Alix- I am quitting battling. I made up my mind. Ray- Jason… can I talk to you in private for a few seconds? Jason- Fine (The two trainers leave the room for a few minutes. After that, they reenter the room) Ray- You know what Alix, fine. You can quit. But grant me one request first. Alix- What? Ray- Battle me. Alix- That request is the exact opposite of letting me quit battling. Ray- Hear me out. I still think a good one-on-one Pokémon battle can get you back to your old self. Alix- It’s not happening. Ray- At least let me try. Alix- What makes you think you even stand a chance? I’m the champion. Ray- Because I may have been holding out on you. (Ray pulls out a red jacket and hat. He puts them on.) Ray- My real name… is Red. Champion of Kanto. Theme Song Alix- You have got to be kidding me. Emma- Nope. It checks out. Alix- How is it you all know the champions better than I do? Emma- I had a lot of free time at the Looker Bureau. Spent it watching old League Matches. Alix- Ah. Red- So… You Gonna Battle me? Alix- If it will get you off my back… fine. Red- Okay then. Meet me at the battlefield behind the gym in five. Jason- I’ll ref. Emma- I’ll stay here and take care of the wild Pokémon who fled from the forest after the explosion (Five minutes later) Jason- The one on one battle between Red and Alix will now begin! Alix- Let’s get this over with, Blaziken! Red- Go! Charizard (the two trainers throw out their Pokémon) Red- Use Blast Burn! Alix- Match it. (the two attacks collide and cover the arena in smoke) Red- Blow away the smoke, Charizard! Alix- Blaziken, speed boost. (While Charizard blows away the smoke, Blaziken begins to glow with an orange light) Red- Now, Charizard! Air Slash! Alix- Dodge it. (Charizard fires an Air Slash attack, Blaziken easily jumps and dodges it) Red- That’s fast! Alix- Speed boost. Blaziken’s ability. Simple strategy. Red- Well are you ready for this? Aerial Ace! Alix- Undodgeable. Smart. Sadly, I was perfectly ready for that. Red- What? Alix- Catch it. (Blaziken Catches Charizard in Mid Air) Red- Oh, no. Alix- Close Range Blast Burn. (Blaziken uses Blast Burn while holding Charizard in place) Alix- Now jump and use sky uppercut. (Blaziken throws a dazed Charizard into the air before sky uppercutting him farther into the air) Red- Charizard, no! (Charizard crashes to the ground, knocked out) Jason- Charizard is unable to battle! Blaziken wins! The victory goes to Alix! Alix- Nice job, Blaziken. Hey Red, next time, how about you actually try? Red- What? Alix- It was obvious. Jason- True. You’re supposed to be one of the best trainers in the world and you just got crushed. Red- Fine. The battle was to get your confidence back. I thought it would be better if you won. Alix- Well it didn’t matter. I’m still quitting. (Alix runs off) Jason- Great. What are we going to do now? (Emma walks out of the Pokémon Center) Emma- Where’s Alix? Jason- He just ran off a few lines ago. Emma- Weren’t able to convince him? Red- Nope. Jason- What are we going to do now? Emma- I’ll go talk to him. (Cut to Alix standing on the bridge holding his trainer card) Alix- I’m sorry, Autumn… (Alix holds his trainer card over the edge of the bridge) Emma- Alix, don’t. (Emma walks up the bridge and over to Alix) Alix- Emma, you don’t understand… Emma- You think I never felt alone? Confused? I lived in dark alleys for most of my life! Alix- But Emma- The only family I had was you and Looker! Then both of you left and I was on my own again! Alix- Emma… Emma- I’m sorry that Autumn betrayed you and I know that hurt you but you can’t just give up! Alix- I just can’t do this, Emma… Emma- But you need to try! Did you stop fighting when I was trapped inside the Essentia suit? Alix- No, but Emma- No! You didn’t! You battled every single one of the Pokémon I stole and you brought me back! Alix- That was… Emma- You can’t tell me you felt nothing when you became champion! Alix- I… Emma- I saw the battle recording. You were as happy as could be. You broke out laughing a few times! Alix- Would you just listen! That was the old me! Things have changed! Battling took my best friend! Emma- And What about all the friends you made? Serena, Shauna, Tireno, Trevor, ME! Alix- That’s not… Emma- Is one girl more important to you than all the friends you Made? People and Pokémon? Alix- No… Emma- Exactly. Which is why you can’t just quit! You’ve got to keep fighting! Win Autumn back! Alix- You really think that I could win her back? Emma- You’ve saved the world, you’ve made countless friends, and you gave one girl without a family a place she belonged. If you can do all that, you can manage to bring one friend to their senses. Alix- You’re right. Emma- I’ll be there every step of the way, too. You’re still in the royale and you promised I could come along. Alix- Yeah. And I wouldn’t have it any other way. Emma- And I promise if there is a way I can help, I’ll help bring back Autumn. Alix- Thank You. Emma- Now let’s get back to the Pokémon Center. Alix- What do we do after that? Emma- We can head to your mom’s house tomorrow. We can think of a plan of action after that. Alix- Good idea. Emma- Now let’s go. (Meanwhile in a mysterious cave) ???- I can’t believe this! Rex- Look, I’m sorry! ???- We can’t go back to the boss, now! Rex- Not yet. ???- Yet? Rex- Once we prove ourselves by capturing those three trainers’ Pokémon, they will let us back. ???- They’ll probably even promote us! Rex- Exactly. ???- Well then let’s get started! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Alix- Kalos Champion Category:Alix- Kalos Champion Episodes Category:Episodes